Valentine's Day
by Tseli
Summary: MOST ORIGINAL TITLE EVER!  MisakixUsagi, short Valentine's Day fic.


**_I do not own Junjou Romantica or the characters. Kthxs. _**

**Yeah, yeah, Valentine's Day was last month, I know...but that was when I started writing this! xD So anyway, HAPPY MARCH! o3o**

**Valentine's Day**

_Early meeting with Aikawa and the publishers. Back for dinner. –Usagi_

Misaki read the note, slightly disappointed. He had the day off from school and work, and had sort of wanted to spend it with Usagi-san.

It was February 14th, Valentine's Day, the day when girls gave chocolate to the boys they liked. Or, in Misaki's case, the day he spent fretting about whether or not to give chocolates to Usagi, even though he wasn't a girl. Sure, he'd given chocolates to the man before, but should he do it every year? Would Usagi expect them now? He'd seemed genuinely happy about the cheap chocolates Misaki had bought for him before, even though his fans had sent him so many expensive kinds.

"...I guess he'll be fine without them," Misaki muttered. "I'm not some lovestruck girl and he knows it." He crumpled up the note and threw it in the trash. "Might as well get some cleaning done, then, while I have the time."

* * *

"...just set them there. Yes, that's fine."

Misaki jumped, startled. He hadn't heard the front door open, but he could clearly hear Usagi and what sounded like Aikawa. He quickly shoved all incriminating evidence out of sight and ran to the front door to meet them.

"Ah, Misaki." Usagi looked up at him as he approached. "Could you lend a hand?" He indicated what seemed to be several delivery men bearing large boxes full of chocolates and other assorted gifts.

_Just as I thought, boxes and boxes of expensive chocolates and presents..._

Misaki took a particularly heavy box from Aikawa and set it on the floor near the couch. "Why didn't you just send them all later? It would have been easier."

"Oh, well, we are sending them later," Aikawa panted, fanning herself with her hand. "Gracious, is it hot in here? No? Just me? Anyway, these are only the ones he accumulated on the way out of the meeting and on the way here. There were even girls waiting outside this building." She checked her watch. "And thanks to them, I am now off schedule. Well, I'll see you later, Misaki-kun! I didn't bring you a present this time, but have some of Sensei's chocolates instead. There are plenty to go around."

"I couldn't do tha-"

"Bye bye Misaki-kun!" Aikawa gave him a cheery wave and rushed out of the apartment, the delivery men trailing after her.

"Bye...?" Misaki gave a feeble wave. Aikawa could sometimes leave him feeling rather flustered, and a little behind.

"What are we eating tonight, Misaki? I don't see any dinner preparations..." Usagi's voice brought Misaki back to his sense in time to realize that the author was headed for the kitchen. Rushing to intercept him, Misaki slid across the floor and managed to get in front of Usagi.

"Wait, Usagi-san! Um, well, I haven't started yet, so why don't you just go sit down and relax for awhile, ok?" He smiled nervously and tried to steer the older man back towards the couch. "I just have a little mess to clean up and then I'll start right away-"

"Misaki, what is that?" Usagi resisted Misaki's efforts to push him away from the kitchen and walked over to the counter where the "mess" was spilled on the counter top. He leaned down to examine it. "Is this...?"

"No! No, it isn't! I just spilled something when I was cleaning up the kitchen, that's all! Now why don't you just sit down and-ah! No!"

Usagi turned to the fridge and pulled it open. On a shelf inside was a pan of chocolates, cut into small squares and decorated with cute little designs in white icing. He pulled it out and turned to Misaki. "Are these...for me?"

Misaki's face was turning red. "N-no! They're just...they're for...I just wanted chocolate, okay? I was craving chocolate and I already had the ingredients so I just threw them together and-" Misaki's babbling was cut off as Usagi wrapped his arms around the younger man.

"Thank you, Misaki," Usagi said softly, squeezing Misaki tightly.

Misaki, face still bright red, struggled against his hold. "L-let me go! Baka-Usagi! You're squeezing too tight!"

Usagi held him tighter. "No. I'm not letting you go. What would happen if I let you go and you someday ran off to make chocolates for someone else? I can't let that happen."

Misaki's struggles were growing more feeble. "What are you talking about? I won't just go around making chocolates for just anyone, you know. These are special-!" Misaki stopped talking, realizing that he'd almost admitted to making them for Usagi.

"You spent all morning fretting about whether or not you should buy me chocolates again, right?" Usagi spoke quietly, right in Misaki's ear. Misaki shivered involuntarily. "You eventually decided against it, telling yourself I would be getting so many chocolates from my fans that not getting any from you would be of little import. But at one point during the day, you ended up giving in to the holiday and decided to make homemade chocolates." Misaki's struggles resumed, telling Usagi that he was right on the mark. "Do you want to know the reason you gave in, Misaki?"

"I didn't _give in_ to anything! I told you, I just wanted choco-"

Misaki was cut off as Usagi's fingers tilted his chin upwards to face him. He swallowed hard, the look in Usagi's eyes warning him that he wasn't getting off that easily.

"The reason," Usagi continued, still just as softly, "is love, Misaki. You love me, so you made me chocolates. It's as simple as that." He leaned in close. "I'm right, aren't I?"

Misaki, his face burning, just stared back with wide eyes, like a deer caught in the headlights. "I-I...I just...I wanted to...nrgh!" He closed his eyes tightly to avoid Usagi's gaze and tried to pull away.

"I love you, too, Misaki." Usagi pulled Misaki's face up to meet his and kissed him long and hard. Misaki's attempts to escape became more and more feeble and then he gave up. He brought his arms up and wrapped them around Usagi's neck, pulling himself closer to the older man. After a long moment, they broke apart, Misaki gasping for breath and Usagi smiling in satisfaction.

"I'm not some lovestruck girl, you know," Misaki said, his brows scrunched and his lips drawn down in a pout that Usagi found utterly adorable. "I just-"

"I know you're not," Usagi assured him, subtly steering him away from the kitchen. "You're a lovestruck Misaki."

"I am _not!_ Uwaah!" Misaki yelped as Usagi picked him up and threw him over his shoulder. "What? What are you doing? Baka-Usagi, put me down!"

Misaki's protests continued up the stairs and into the bedroom, where the door clicked quietly closed behind them.

**-headdesk- Really, brain, _really?_ Where do you pull this crap up from? Is there some corner of my mind labeled "useless fluffy crap" that just vomits this stuff every once in a while? I'm embarrassing myself, reading this over... LMAO Well, whatever, now that I'm finished with this one (a month late) I'm going to submit it and then got on with the more useful things I should be doing instead of writing Junjou fanfiction...xD**

**Thank you for reading and please review! And if you have time, check out my other stories as well? :3 -shameless self promotion- KTHXSBAI!  
**


End file.
